Guardian Angel
by AshesGleamandGlow
Summary: Harry isn't an only child, but his older sister died before she was even born. Magic has plans for her, though. AU, canon divergence, one-shot, reincarnated!OC!Hedwig, for the QLFC


**_KEEPER:_ Use the title of a story written by your Seeker for inspiration**

 ** _Story:_ Guardian Angel**

 ** _Word count:_ 1,419**

 ** _000_**

26 November 1980, was incredibly hard on Lily Potter nee Evans, marking the day her first child was born… dead.

Her and James hadn't been married for more than a month when she got pregnant. It was the happiest day of her life. Fast forward seven months, and you have one of her worst days.

Lily had always wanted to continue the tradition her family had of naming their daughters after flowers, but she'd never liked the more common names. She'd had it narrowed down to Elestren Azami or Elestren Bryony before that bitter November day. In the end, she told James her daughter would just have to have two middle names upon her grave. Elestren Bryony Azami Potter was buried in Godric's Hollow cemetery on 4 December 1979, just a month before Lily found she was pregnant again.

Every precaution was taken. Bed rest, potions, James even stopped Auror training and stepped back from the war to be with his dear wife who'd been through so much already. There was a prophecy given around this time, but Lily and James didn't hear it until after it had been confirmed active.

31 July 1980, found Lily in labor a month earlier than desired. This time, though, her child was born healthy, if 3 weeks early. Haris "Harry" James Potter was born weighing 2.8kg and at 45.5cm, at 11:57 pm. The next day, Albus Dumbledore told the small, exhausted family the gist of the prophecy before going back to his office, leaving the Potter's in turmoil.

26 November was not a happy day for Lily, but Harry, her little guardian angel, made it somewhat easier to handle. He was always such a bundle of joy, it was almost impossible to be sad.

 ** _000_**

She was old to most of the others, but she knew she wasn't really that old. She also knew she hadn't always been an owl. She didn't know how she knew that or why she was an owl now, but here she was, and she knew—somehow—she'd soon find out.

As soon as she saw the big hairy man, she knew she needed to go with him. She didn't understand it, but she listened to her instincts. Soon, she was in a cage held by the big hairy man, on her way to her destiny.

Sure enough, when she first laid eyes on the small, skinny boy, she knew. This… This was her brother, her younger brother, despite the fact that she was an owl and he a human. She could tell almost immediately that her little brother—and yes, she accepted it and moved on—had a hard life. How, again, was unknown to her, she just knew. Just like she knew it was her job to make his life easier if possible. She swore to herself, she'd do everything in her power to protect her little brother.

 ** _Eerrreeach! Clang!_**

Including breaking free of the cage she so willingly entered in the first place.

 ** _000_**

Harry felt an instant connection with the strange and beautiful snowy owl. He knew that she was more intelligent than the average owl just by the way she looked at him. He also quickly discovered she was more unique than the average owl when she used her wings to seemingly tear the bars of her cage apart.

She flew straight to his shoulder and settled down gently, preening his hair once she was comfortable. Harry felt calmer and safer with her on his shoulder than he'd ever felt before, even last night when Hagrid did all that stuff to the Dursleys just for him.

 ** _000_**

That night, Harry went to sleep with his nameless owl keeping watch in the night. The next morning, Harry had a name for her.

"I was going to make you Hedwig, but I think I'll call you Elestren, instead. I don't know why, but it fits. What do you think?"

Elestren hooted softly and bobbed her head in agreement—she felt it fit, too.

 ** _000_**

Elestren opened her eyes and did a very human thing—she gasped. She had fallen asleep in her little brother's room after she'd gone out to hunt, but this was by no means Harry's room. It was a garden, amazing in its simple beauty, the plants all cared for and blooming, the path and patio carefully cleaned and maintained.

She wasn't an owl here, she was a human. She had alabaster skin that was covered in freckles, and she had waist length black hair that was wild and untamed, so very much like her brother's. She was dressed in a simple white sundress, her feet shoeless. She couldn't see her face and there were no reflective surfaces nearby for her to look in, but Elestren almost instinctively knew her eyes were the same emerald green of her brother's while her nose was more straight and narrow, unlike his smaller, button-like nose.

Her limited inspection of her human self was brought to a halt when she heard something in front of her.

 _"Elestren, child, I'm so happy you found your brother,"_ came a calm, peaceful voice. Elestren's head shot up, and her eyes locked onto the only other person in the garden.

He looked to be somewhere between his twenties and forties, or perhaps not at all. His chestnut brown hair went down to his shoulders and had the slightest of curls at the ends. He had light blue eyes that seemed to glow intensely with an inner power that was softened by the welcoming smile that pulled at his lips. He was dressed in a plain brown tunic with a white belt, darker brown trousers, and his feet, like hers, were bare. Elestren found she was at peace when near this man and knew he'd never hurt her or Harry if he could help it. But the was one thing she didn't know.

"Sir? Who are you?" Elestren asked, respect and awe slipping into her questioning tone.

The man smiled even wider and kinder than before if such a thing were even possible. _"I'm called many things by different people, child, though to your people I'm known most commonly as Emrys."_

She knew there was something incredibly special about that name, but she wasn't sure what. It didn't matter much to her, though, so she thought no more of it. "Emrys, sir, might I ask… What is this place? It's so… beautiful."

 _"This,"_ he said, looking around the garden, _"is my office, I suppose, though I find it's much more pleasing to work in than a normal office. This is also no more than a mere facsimile of the real thing. No living person has been to my office in the flesh, only a… tamed version seen in dreams or visions, like you, Elestren, right now."_

"A-a vision? How? And why me? I'm just an owl with a long life and strange instincts!"

 _"Elestren, child, you are so much MORE than just an owl, and you know it. You are a reincarnated soul sent back to the mortal plane to guard and guide a Chosen One, one of Fate's touched, down their troubled path. You are Harry Potter's Guardian Angel. Your first life has given you a close connection with him to help ease the Bond that will form within a month's time. Never doubt your worth, little one."_ The fervor in which Emrys spoke conveyed his honesty nearly as well as his eyes and his words themselves. _"Elestren, there will be hard times, no Chosen One's life is ever easy, but neither you nor Harry will be alone. Remember that, and remember your purpose, and you'll live a successful life."_

Elestren didn't know how long the dream lasted, but Emrys sat and explained many things to while it lasted. She learned more about Guardian Angels and their roles, who some of the more well known Guardian Angels were, and what, exactly, her specific goal was: namely, guide and protect Harry on his quest to learn what "the power He knows not" is, and "defeat the Dark Lord".

It was nearing dawn when she opened her eyes again on the mortal plane, an owl once more, and Harry, her poor, dear little brother, was soon to awaken. Gazing upon her brother, Elestren resolved to be the best Guardian Angel in history. Nothing would harm her brother, not if she could help it.


End file.
